User talk:TheNevernamed
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! We need your help to expand and update this wiki. Before start to edit in everywhere please, read the guideline. Because this wiki is under reconstruction, we have to agree to topics or actions you want to do, so you not waste time under section that will completely rewrite. A good start point is this project: Article improvement. PLEASE ask before you change anything, at least until you have fully understood the logic governing this wiki. I have had bad experiences with users who did not follow the rules and i do not wanna repeat. Keymaster902 (talk) 14:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm realy motivated and want to help inproving this forum, but there is alot of work to do so i have no idea where to start, I made a beginning in: The Burning Path Normal drop lists, but thats by for not done yet. You asked me to ask before I take actions, does that count for every single edit? I also ook into the project page and I saw there is alot of eddeting needed, but it seems like there are not alot of editors, so i have no idea where to start, Can you please give me a smaller list of topics that need editing so I can start directly instead of figering out what I actualy can eddit according to my knowedge of the game. Kind regards TheNevernamed Talking about ask: The correct answer is depend. The better is to tell me what topics do you wants edit, to avoid waste of time and warm you about rules or other things can be to known. For now, if you wants add item to drop list in dungeon for me is OK and you don't need to ask me nothing (apart if you have trouble). Remember that the drop list have fixed order line (report in guideline and down), items are general order by color. Other thing is that this dungeon page is in old style and it will changed in new one in future, but this not influence your work (and not ask you to do). Dungeon Drop List Sequence: * Fix * Silver * supply * Formation Tome * Skill Book * Gem * Exchange * Diagram * Transmutation * Equipment Talking about project: Not worry about project, there are present alot of page, because its need to be completed. For example player pieces need to add the max socket info, other need to complete other part. For many of this pages is needed a good experience of edit on this wiki. You can see what any page need simply look a banner (on top or on the section) in it. Is a good idea to give you a list of work so you understand who template and other part of this wiki work together. I think, I will create a new project for this. If you are native English speakers the best is to control the page in this category with Grammar and Spelling issue. Keymaster902 (talk) 08:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC)